


The Same Coin

by Siriusfan13



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: They are two sides of the same coin... A double acrostic LizXJack
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 8





	The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (heck, half the time I can't even spell "Caribbean"!) ...

**"The Same Coin"**

_I hate that to save myself,  
I killed one I love..._

**L** ost in my thoughts, I think of what we've been throug **H  
O**ver and over, the memories attack in **A  
V**icious tumult of hopes and dreams until at las **T  
E**ven that fades, leaving me empty of all but the fact that I sealed his fat **E**.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A gift poem:) Ohhhh... poetry for something other than Ruroken! Thanks for reading... Please review!


End file.
